obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen
The Queen, alternatively know as "Blood Queen", is a monster appearing in ObsCure, generated by genetic mutation of the Mortifilia. The fight with this monster can be considered a "Boss Fight" due to her resistence and strength. Biology Possibly the most revolting byproduct of Mortifilia experimentation, the Queen is a "Type 4 Mutation" (like the Crawler Flies) born by the merging of a Mortifilia-infected human female and a lesser creature, possibly an insect larva or a parasite worm. Its misshapen body, too fat and swollen to move, manifests both animal traits and grossly enlarged primary sexual characteristics: its bloated worm body (aside from two obese human breasts) has a vagina-like opening that covers most of its left side and this orifice, kept stretched by the monster's left arm, expells a swarm of maggots the size of a rat; the right arm is large and disproportionate, aptly used to slam enemies and to shield its only weak spot, its disfigured human head. It is unclear whether the Queen is only one or are three different specimens: the latter hypotesis is more probable since this monster looks too bloated and clumsy to switch location so easily, also three battles would be too much to endure even for a Mortifilia mutant. Combat Fat and the relatively slow, the Queen uses as her main attack the little pests that she expells directly from her stomach in groups of 10 or 15. If an enemy comes too close to her, the Queen will try to use her giant left arm to slam him to the ground or to slash him with her left arm. Tactics During the game you will encounter this belligerent boss in three different locations: the theater, the dormitory and the hall of statues, the clashes are virtually identical to each other. The battle with this monster is not easy, but knowing how to avoid her attacks and when to hit, you can kill it by saving countless bullets. The head is her only weakness and it's protected by a thick layer of Mortifilia. Because you can only inflict damage in a specific moment, the most advisable tactic is to remain far away from the monster's dangerous melee attacks and wait until she give birth to the parasites. Using a shotgun or a gun with flashlight it is the best way to face her, so you can dissipate the spores around the head and then strike it with some shots for a few instants, and when the parasites are close enough you can destroy them with the flashlight. After suffering some damage the Queen, exhausted, will shield her head with one arm and then you can attack while she try to catch her breath, thus inflicting the maximum amount of damage possible. Trivia *The Beta version of ObsCure had another monster to fight in the room above the theater, this was a giant spider-like parasite attached to the walls, but it was removed. It can be assumed that, therefore, there would be three different boss instead of three battles with the Queen. Gallery Bloodqueen1.jpg|The first enconter Bloodqueen2.jpg|The second enconter Bloodqueen3.jpg|The third and last Queen Beoss1.jpg|The Beta version Betaboss123.jpg|The model of the Beta Boss BloodqueenArt.jpg|The version that was chosen Queen.png Reina.jpg|The appearance of the Queen Category:Creatures Category:ObsCure Creatures